Once Lost, Now Found
by Autobot Moonstar
Summary: What happens when Ironhide, the trigger happy mech, finds an sparkling in an battle ravaged nursery hidden deep underneath the outskirts between Tyger Pax and Iacon for a vorn and half? Movie-verse with some G1 characters.
1. Chapter 1

ashion's two stories Upheaval and Unexpected has inspired me to create the following.

units of time I use:  
>vorns- 83 earth years<br>breem- 8.3 earth minutes  
>astrosecond- half a earth minute<br>groon- 3 earth months  
>joor- 6 earth hours<br>klik- 1.2 earth minutes  
>orn- 13 earth days<br>solar cycle- 1 earth day  
>stellar cycle- 1 earth year<p>

:: comm link  
>~::~ guardiancharge bond or creator/creation  
><em>thoughts<em>  
><strong>sparkmate bond speak<strong>

Ironhide was outside the barracks of the Academy for Warriors and Enforcers, waiting for the level 3 recruits to show up. He waited half a breem before they showed up and stood in front of him. "Good. Now listen, from here we will go to the abandoned ruins that is 2 breems from here where a mock battle will be. The goal is to aim to kill at the life like dummies. Do try to avoid getting each other. Once we get there, I will put you into teams. Understand?" Ironhide said and saw each of the mechs nod. "Very well. Let's get going than" Ironhide stated and moved off into the direction of the abandoned ruins with the recruits following behind.  
>After two breems passed, they arrived at the ruins that lay between Tyger Pax and Iacon. Turning around, Ironhide faces the young mechs, "Prowl, you will be in charge of Team Alpha and Jazz, you'll be in charge of Team Beta." He stated and waited for Prowl and Jazz to seperate from the rest of the group. Ironhide scanned the remaining mechs, figuring out which mech would be in which team. "team Alpha will be Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Trailbreaker, Bluestreak and Tailgate. Team Beta is Tracks, Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Warpath and Ultra Magnus." Ironhide said and watched as the mechs go to their teams. "The team that has the least injuries will be declared the winning team along with having the next solar cycle to themselves" He told him. "Sir, does that include all the mechs of the winning team?" Prowl asked. "Yes, Prowl. Now, get to it" Ironhide said and stood back to watch the young mechs dive into the mock battle.<br>Ironhide walked around the outside of the course, noting which mech needs to work on their aim, when he suddenly felt a tremor go through the surface and next thing he knew, he was falling downwards. He landed with a loud clang on the bottom. Ironhide looked up to see Prowl and Jazz looking down. "Are you all right, Sir?" Prowl asked him. "I believe so, Prowl. Send somemech to get help." Ironhide said. "Sunstreaker, you're faster than most of us here, go back to Tyger Pax and get" Ironhide heard Prowl say as he stood up and looked around the area he fell into. As he looked around, he soon realized that it a chamber, but not any chamber, a nursery that was used for sparklings that either came from the All Spark or from bots who were able to have sparklings themselves. While he looked around the chamber, he saw that there were dead mechs and femmes everywhere and dead sparklings and surmised that a battle or something else must have taken place in order for there to be dead bots.  
>As he looked around, he heard a noise and he activated his cannons and turned to the area where he heard the noise coming from. Seeing nothing, he slowly lowered his cannons when he felt a tap on his pede. Ironhide looked down and couldn't believe his optics at what he was seeing. "Ironhide, Sir, is that a sparkling?" He heard Ultra Magnus ask. "yes." Ironhide replied as he carefully picked up the fragile sparkling and held it to his chassis, mingling his energy field to the sparkling's energy field to help calm it down. Ironhide noticed that it was a mech and noted that he was slightly smaller than the average sparkling.<br>"Help has arrived, Sir" Ironhide heard Prowl say and watched as a ladder was lowered down and than a mech. _'of all the medics, had to be the Hatchet' _Ironhide thought to himself as Ratchet came down the ladder and walked over to Ironhide. "Primus, you found a sparkling, Ironhide" Ratchet stated as he scanned both Ironhide and the sparkling. "I believe he may be the last one in this chamber, Ratchet" Ironhide gruffly replied. Sighing, "it appears that the sparkling has started to bond with you already, and because of that you will need to form the guardian and charge bond with the sparkling as soon as possible and have your feeding tubes turned on." Ratchet said as he further checked the sparkling for any problems and noticed that the young one has glyhps on the cover of his spark chamber. "well, the little one already has a name, Optimus" Ratchet said as he finished examining the sparkling. "How ya know, Ratchet?" Ironhide asked. "The glyphs on his spark chamber spell Optimus. And before you ask, I do know the Ancient language." Ratchet said.  
>"good to know." Ironhide replied as he started towards the ladder. "I suggest you put Optimus in your carrying hold. He's a vorn and half younger than the other sparklings and still need to be with an adult in order to grow properly" Ratchet told Ironhide as he put the sparkling into his carrying hold. "Than why hasn't he perished before now?" Ironhide asked as he climbed up the ladder. "I believe it's because he was in some form of stasis and your arrival triggered that to end. But to confirm that, I will need to come back here to further look into it" Ratchet said as he followed Ironhide up the ladder and back onto the surface.<br>"Prowl, Jazz, you will lead the rest of the mechs back to the barracks. The mock battle will be done another solar cycle. And notify me or Sandstorm when you get there." Ironhide stated as he followed Ratchet to the shuttle.

next chapter will be up soon. Let me know what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

units of time I use:  
>vorns- 83 earth years<br>breem- 8.3 earth minutes  
>astrosecond- half a earth minute<br>groon- 3 earth months  
>joor- 6 earth hours<br>klik- 1.2 earth minutes  
>nanoklik- 1 earth minute<br>orn- 13 earth days  
>solar cycle- 1 earth day<br>stellar cycle- 1 earth year

:: comm link  
>~::~ guardiancharge bond or creator/creation  
><em>thoughts<em>  
><strong>sparkmate bond speak<strong>

Once Ironhide and Ratchet were on the shuttle, it took off towards the medical center in Iacon where Ratchet worked at as did his carrier, Firehide. It took a breem and half to get the the Iacon Medical Center and once the shuttle set down and the door opened, Ironhide and Ratchet stepped out of the shuttle. Ironhide followed Ratchet into the Center and to a empty room. Turning around, "the sparkling needs to be washed first before anything else and I don't think you know how to wash a sparkling. Do you?" Ratchet asked Ironhide. Looking at Ratchet, "O' course I do, Ratch. I have a brother younger than me." Ironhide said. "very well. The sink is right there. I will be back in two kliks with Firehide" Ratchet said to Ironhide as he left the room.  
>Ironhide waited an astrosecond, than took Optimus out of his carrying hold and held him close to his chassis as he walked over to the sink and proceeded to bathe Optimus. For the most part, Optimus just looked around while Ironhide bathed him, but put up a slight fight when Ironhide went to wash his faceplates, but gave up soon enough as he was tired and hungry. "Ironhide, Ratchet informed me that you have found a sparkling out in the ruins" Ironhide heard his carrier say as she walked in. "I did Carrier" Ironhide replied as he lifted Optimus out of the sink and used a towel to dry him off, before setting him on the berth.<br>"oh, he's so cute" Firehide exclaimed as she looked at him. "Ratchet should be here soon, 'Hide" She said just as Ratchet walked in. "I'm right here, Firehide" He said as he walked over to the berth that Optimus was on. "He's still a newspark according to my scans." Ratchet said as he looked at Ironhide. "I need to turn your feeding tubes on so you feed Optimus. He is low on fuel." Ratchet told Ironhide. "All right." Ironhide replied as Ratchet walked towards him and activated his protocols. "Also, you need to create the guardian/charge bond as soon as possible before the Council can find some reason to take Optimus from you" Ratchet said as he stood back. "I will, Ratch." Ironhide replied as he picked Optimus up and removed a panel on the inside of his wrist so that Optimus could feed.  
>But Optimus moved his helm away, refusing too. "Ratchet" Ironhide said as he watched Optimus move his helm away. "I don't know what is wrong with him. He's perfectly fine except for being low on energon." Ratchet replied. "There's got to be a reason why he's not eating" Ironhide said. "Ratchet, we found another sparkling where Ironhide fell into" Jazz was heard as he came walking in, holding a sparkling in his arms. Ironhide, Ratchet and Firehide all looked towards Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "Set the sparkling down on the berth" Ratchet told Jazz. Jazz walked over to the berth and laid the sparkling down. "It's a femme, Ratchet and there are some glyphs on her spark chamber that I can't understand" Jazz said to Ratchet just as Optimus started squirming in Ironhide's arms. "Settle down, Optimus" Ironhide said as he held Optimus closer to his chassis. "Ironhide, lay Optimus down next to the femmeling" Ratchet said as he scanned the sparkling femme. Ironhide set Optimus down next to her and watched as he moved closer to her. "Her name is Aquafrost and from my scans, they're twins." Ratchet said with awe in his voice.<br>"Twins? but aren't twins usually mech or femme not one of each?" Jazz asked, curious. "Not always, Jazz. Twins such these two are rare. Like Split spark twins. The last recorded twins like these two were almost two vorns ago. Primus, it can't be" Ratchet said. "What?" Ironhide asked. "If my calculations are correct, you found the lost sparklings of Airius Prime and his Consort, Oceania Frost" Ratchet told them. Everyone was quite speechless by that and not knowing quite what to do. "We should let the current Prime know" Sideswipe said, breaking the silence. "not until after I form the bond with them" Ironhide said and bent over slightly and tapped on the two sparklings chassis and waited for them to open and than opened his and allowed the guardian/charges bond to form.  
>Once the bond was established, he removed a panel from both of his wrists and pulled out a feeding tube from each and placed each tube in front of Optimus and Aquafrost. Once he sensed that they were full, he retracted the feeding tubes and picked them both up and held them to his chassis. "I'll see ya tomorrow" Ironhide said in general and left the room with his carrier following behind.<p> 


End file.
